<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a change of style by humanveil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842543">a change of style</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil'>humanveil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bullying, Double Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:41:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Get up.”</em>
</p><p>Snapshots from two wars.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucius Malfoy &amp; Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a change of style</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blood dribbles from his nose, to his lip: metallic and pungent when it hits his tongue. He doesn’t bother to wipe at it — <em>can’t</em>, not with the position he’s in; he’s lying face down on the ground, four distinct laughs echoing through the corridor while pain shoots though his knees, arms, cheek. Potter and his ragtag team of friends. <em>Again</em>.</p><p>He’s only just managed to sit himself up when there’s the scruff of expensive, dragonhide boots against stone. Lucius’ voice follows, shadowed with concern; his arm is warm when it links around Severus’ torso.</p><p>“C’mon, kid,” he says. “Get up.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Get up.”</em>
</p><p>It’s hissed through his teeth like one of the Dark Lord’s many curses, Severus bent slightly forward, feet set wide; his cloak helps hide Lucius from view.</p><p>His old friend struggles to his feet with a low groan, teeth clenched and mouth shut: an attempt to silence it. He sways, unsteady, disorientated, his grey robe darkened with sweat, blood, something worse. Severus offers his arm with a discreet shift in his stance and Lucius takes it, fingers clenching. A silent thanks.</p><p>Severus nods. There are healing potions hidden in his pockets; he’ll offer one once no one’s watching.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>originally <a href="https://sistersblack.tumblr.com/post/616395153887903744/you-know-what-short-double-drabble-based-on-this">posted on tumblr here</a>, based on a post i made. full disclosure: written in ten minutes at 4:30 am without glasses on, so.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>